Bitwa o Marandę
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Jedno z tych wydarzeń, o których w grze się mówi, ale których nie pokazano.


Gdy do stacjonującego w Vector sztabu zgrupowiania wojsk Imperium przybył posłaniec, generał Chere była akurat w kąpieli

Gdy do stacjonującego w Vector sztabu zgrupowania wojsk Imperium przybył posłaniec, generał Chere była akurat w kąpieli. Dlatego też zaprowadzono go przed dom, który armia zarekwirowała na potrzeby kwatery głównej. Pilnowany był on prze dwójkę żołnierzy w zielonych mundurach wojsk pancernych. Jeden z żołnierzy wprowadził go do środka i kazał zaczekać w hallu.

Celes korzystała właśnie z uroków prysznica. Po miesiącu manewrów w terenie miło było móc wreszcie obmyć ciało strumieniem ciepłej wody. Owszem, była żołnierzem i przywykła do niewygód frontowego życia, ale była też kobietą i nie potrafiła sobie odmówić przyjemności gdy pojawiała się taka możliwość. Trudno więc było jej ukryć irytację, gdy z za drzwi dobiegł jej znajomy głos:

- Pani generał, przybył nasz człowiek z Marandy, ma podobno bardzo ważną wiadomość.

Celes westchnęła. Cóż, wciąż była na służbie, więc obowiązki wobec Imperium były ważniejsze od ablucji. Spłukała strumieniem wody ze swego ciała resztę mydlin i wyszła spod prysznica. Owinęła swe smukłe i kształtne ciało szlafrokiem po czym wyszła z łazienki. Przed nią stała ubrana w zielony mundur niska dziewczyna o rudych włosach i niemal dziecięcej jeszcze twarzy. Po pachą trzymała kask.

- Czy nie mogłaś tego załatwić sama ? - Celes, nie kryjąc irytacji spytała swoją adiutantkę. Julia służyła jej od pół roku i generał miała do niej duże zaufanie.

- Niestety, pani generał, on sam twierdzi że to informacja o najwyższym priorytecie.

- Trudno, idziemy - to mówiąc Celes skierowała się ku drzwiom i weszła do hallu. Posłaniec gdy ja ujrzał, początkowo zaniemówił, widząc jedną z najważniejszych figur Imperium w tak niecodziennym stanie. Mokre kosmyki jasnych włosów kleiły się do jej twarzy zaś nagie stopy pozostawiały za sobą mokre ślady.

- O co chodzi ? - krótkie, moce pytanie przerwało jego rozmyślania.

- Przynoszę pilną informację z Marandy, pani generał - zaczął recytować - Władze miasta usunęły z rady obserwatorów naszych ludzi i zwróciły się do o opiekę do Doma, deklarując im wierność

Celes nie dała po sobie poznać, że coś się w niej poruszyło, choć doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z politycznych konsekwencji tych wydarzeń. Maranda, z racji swego położenia była miastem spornym, o wpływy w którym rywalizowały Imperium i Doma. Dwa lata temu obydwa państwa ustaliły, że miasto pozostanie neutralne, zaś stanu tego będą strzec obserwatorzy wyznaczeni przez obydwie strony. Przez pewien czas taki układ nawet funkcjonował, ale ostatnio sympatie w mieście wyraźnie przechyliły się na stronę Doma. Wywiad imperialny ostrzegał przed możliwością zamachu stanu, dlatego też imperator Gestahl zarządził pokazowe manewry niedaleko miasta, , które miały dać jego mieszkańcom do myślenia. Jak jednak widać, dało to efekt przeciwny do oczekiwanego.

-Zarządzić alarm bojowy - Celes zwróciła się do Julii, ignorując całkowicie posłańca - wszystkie jednostki mają być gotowe do wymarszu w przeciągu godziny - po czym odwróciła się i udała do swego pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi na zamek i zrzuciła z siebie szlafrok, a następnie szybko ubierając na wilgotne i pachnące jeszcze kąpielą ciało swój mundur, zaczęła analizować sytuację.

Przed wymarszem na manewry imperator dał jej swobodę w podejmowaniu decyzji w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Czy jednak mogli przewidzieć taki rozwój wypadków ? Miała do dyspozycji dwie brygady piechoty - w sumie trzy tysiące żołnierzy oraz kompanię pancerną liczącą dwadzieścia opancerzonych maszyn kroczących Magitek Armour. Były to siły wystarczające by poradzić sobie z lokalnym buntem, ale jeśli wmieszają się tu wojska Doma - pomyślała, zapinając swój niebieski płaszcz - może być trudniej. W każdym razie liczył się czas - im szybciej zareaguje tym szybciej kryzys zostanie zażegnany.

Wsuneła na nogi długie buty, przypasała swoją szablę, po czym opuściła pokój, przed którym czekała Julia. Razem wyszły na zewnątrz gdzie trwał gorączkowy ruch. Jednostki Imperium obozowały w Vector od dwóch dni i żołnierze uznali, że mogą sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Teraz zaś musieli błyskawicznie wrócić do normalnego rytmu. Słychać było przekrzykujących się oficerów i hałas przemieszczających się jednostek pancernych. Widok głównodowodzącej sprawił, że wszyscy przyspieszyli, powiększając tym samym wszechobecny rozgardiasz.

- Weźmiesz jeden batalion i obstawisz dojście do Marandy - powiedziała do Julii - ja dołączę do Ciebie z trzonem wojsk gdy tylko będą gotowe.

- Tak jest, pani generał - odpowiedziała, salutując.

- Tylko pamiętaj, zachowajcie spokój i nie dajcie się sprowokować.

- Oczywiście.

Generał spojrzała za odchodzącą i uśmiechnęła się. Sama odkryła Julię i prowadziła ją przez szczeble kariery armii Imperium. Nie było tu zbyt wiele kobiet, choć ona sama była od dziecka przygotowywana do roli żołnierza. Gdy w wieku kilkunastu lat poddano ją działaniu energii magitek, przekształcając ją w wojownika władającego magią stałą się pierwszą kobietą w armii zajmującą stanowisko pułkownika, później zaś generała. Starał się pomóc tym kilku kobietom, które nie zniechęcił męski świat armii. Julia była jedną z nich. Osiągnęła już stanowisko majora, Celes zaś była zadowolona z niej jako ze swojego adiutanta. Polubiły się i nawiązała się między nimi jakaś nić porozumienia, mimo różnicy zarówno wieku jak i stanowisk. Wyraźnie czuła sympatię do tej młodszej o pięć lat, lecz ambitnej dziewczyny.

Kilkanaście minut później pierwsza brygada odmaszerowała na zachód.

Dowodzony przez Julię oddział szybkim marszem podążał ku Marandzie. Młoda major zakładała, że pod wieczór powinna dotrzeć na przedpola miasta i tam rozłożyć się z obozem. Od dłuższego czasu zacinał deszcz. Żołnierze, którym przerwano odpoczynek po manewrach byli i tak dość zdenerwowani, zaś deszcz z pewnością nie polepszał im humorów. Julia miała nadzieję, że samo pojawienie się wojsk Imperium przekona mieszkańców Marandy do zakończenia tego buntu, jeśli jednak nie okażą się dość mądrzy to zapewne niezbędnym okaże się zdławienie rebelii siłą a wtedy trzeba będzie oczekiwać przybycia głównych sił.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Za nimi była już większa część drogi. Deszcz nie przestawał padać i Julia kazała przyspieszyć, wiedząc że są już blisko celu i wkrótce będą mogli rozbić obóz na rozległej równinie przed Marandą. Po prawej stronie leśnej drogi teren wznosił się, zaś po prawej szumiał strumień, który w tym miejscu rozszerzał się. Spojrzała na mapę, by stwierdzić, że wkrótce powinni ujrzeć wieże miasta.

W monotonię marszu nagle brutalnie wdarł się głuchy huk palby karabinowej. Kilku żołnierzy idących z lewej strony kolumny upadło na ziemię. Nad granią górującą nad drogą uniosła się chmura dymu i pyłu po czym rozległ się donośny krzyk dobiegający z licznych gardeł a stok zaroił się od sylwetek ludzkich w niebieskich mundurach, które niczym fala sunęły ku żołnierzom Imperium.

Choć było już szaro, Julia od razu oceniła, że przeciwnik ma z pewnością znaczną przewagę, niezależnie już od faktu, że jej żołnierze byli zmęczeni całodniowym, forsownym marszem w trudnych warunkach. Podjęła decyzję błyskawicznie.

- Wy dwaj - krzyknęła do dwójki stojących najbliżej - biegiem, ile tylko macie sił w nogach do generał Chere i powiadomcie ją co tu się dzieje !

- Rozkaz, pani major - padła odpowiedź w dwie sylwetki w mig znikły w szarości wieczoru.

- Formować szyk zwarty - krzyknęła w kierunku swoich żołnierzy, którzy początkowo zaskoczeni niespodziewanym atakiem, teraz starali się stworzyć w miarę spójną linię obrony. Zdążyli nawet dwukrotnie odpowiedzieć ogniem, zanim wrogowie dopadli ich szeregów, wciągając ich w walkę wręcz. Teraz, gdy byli bliżej można było rozpoznać niebieskie uniformy armii Doma. Błoto i nadchodzący zmrok sprawiały, że walka była bardzo trudna. Mając kilkukrotną przewagę liczebną napastnicy starali się zepchnąć przeciwnika z drogi, przycisnąć go do brzegów rwącego strumienia a tam ostatecznie zmiażdżyć. Julia dostrzegła to błyskawicznie. Będąc w ogniu walki natychmiast kazała uformować czworobok, po czym wraz z najlepszymi ze swoich ludzi uderzyła na północne ramie zamykających się kleszczy okrążenia. Kosztem dużych start udało jej się stworzyć prowizoryczne przejście, którym reszta jej żołnierzy zaczęła uchodzić z pola walki.

- Każdy niech ratuje się na własną rękę ! - krzyknęła w ślad za wycofującymi się. Mając koło siebie już tylko kilkunastu ludzi stawiała zaciekły opór, wiedząc, że powoli to na uratowanie jak największej ilości jej żołnierzy. Wyrzuciła już obydwa pistolety i walczyła szablą, siekąc nią każdego kto się nawinął. Ci spośród jej przybocznych, którzy mieli jeszcze ładunki, oddali ostatnią salwę i sięgnęli po broń ręczną.

Wojsko Doma, widząc co się święci rozpoczęło zacięty ostrzał wycofujących się. Julia z zadowoleniem stwierdziła jednak, że większość jej ludzi wycofała się i już miała dać sygnał do odwrotu ostatnim, gdy kula przeszyła jej nogę poniżej kolana, przewracając ją na ziemię. Szabla wypadła z jej ręki i potoczyła się w błoto. Na jej głową gruchnęła jeszcze salwa oddana w kierunku jej ostatnich żołnierzy, którzy jeden po drugim padali martwi. Czuła potworny ból nogi, ale mimo tego macała dłonią wokół, aż zacisnęła się ona na znajomym kształcie zdobionej zielonym kryształem rękojeści szabli. Uśmiechnęła się i gdy pierwszy z wrogów zbliżył się do niej, uniosła się i cięła na odlew, znacząc głęboką, czerwona pręgę na niebieskim mundurze. Usłyszała jęk bólu zaś w jej stronę skierowało się kilka luf. "Żegnaj Celes" - pomyślała, po czym rozległy się strzały. Po raz ostatni ból wstrząsnął jej ciałem, potem była już tylko pustka i ciemność...

Celes zabrała się za porządkowanie reszty swych wojsk. Jednostki pancerne wymagały choćby pobieżnego przeglądu przed wyruszeniem do akcji, a bez nich nie chciała opuszczać Vector. Rzuciła się więc w wir przygotowań i po kilku godzinach wszyscy byli już jako tako gotowi do drogi. Ustawiła swoje oddziały w dwie kolumny, jako szpicę ustawiając dziesięć maszyn typu magitek armour. Druga dziesiątka tych maszyn zabezpieczała tyły. Z podziwem patrzyła na człapiące maszyny - tak, to była siła, której nikt nie mógł się oprzeć. Czysta stal, wzmocniona tytanem oraz energią magitek, finałowy rezultat długoletnich badań nad bronią doskonałą. Choć wprowadzono je do użytku ledwie kilka lat temu, zdążyły dowieść już swojej skuteczności zaś w rękach doświadczonego dowódcy potrafiły rozstrzygać o losach bitew i wojen. Całkowicie wyparły z szeregów armii imperialnej kawalerię chocobosów, która została zdegradowana do roli reprezentacyjnej. Rozwój technologii wojskowej już od dłuższego czasu sugerował, że dni chocobosów w armii są policzone, ale pojawienie się maszyn magitek armour przypieczętowało to.

Te przemyślenia przerwał rozgardiasz, który wybuchł na początku czołowej kolumny. Ktoś tam coś krzyczał, jej wyczulone zmysły wychwyciły jej nazwisko powtarzane wielokrotnie. Zeskoczyła z maszyny i szybkim krokiem skierowała się w tamtą stronę. Żołnierze rozstępowali się, robiąc jej miejsce. Dostrzegła, że dwoje z nich prowadzi ku niej trzeciego, ubranego w podarty mundur. Ów żołnierz musiał być ranny lub bardzo zmęczony, gdyż najwyraźniej sam nie był w stanie iść, dwójka prowadzących wspierała go. Widok ten wywołał w niej od razu złe przeczucia.

- Co się stało ?! - krzyknęła, podbiegłszy do niech.

- Pułapka... - głos przybysza był słaby i ledwo słyszalny - armia Doma... napadli na nas...koło Marandy.

Niejedno już w życiu słyszała, ale tak zaskoczona dawno nie była. Pułapka ? Armia Doma ? Skąd on się tu wzięli ? Jak ? Ilu ich może być ? Jej umysł natychmiast zaczął przeprowadzać dziesiątki analiz sytuacji, starając się znaleźć optymalne rozwiązanie. Jeszcze przed wymarszem otrzymała od Imperatora dość szerokie prerogatywy, teraz zaś przyszedł czas by zrobić z nich użytek. Nie wiedziała, jak silny jest nieprzyjaciel, jednak o wycofaniu się nie było mowy. Skoro pojawił się bez zwracania uwagi, nie mógł być zbyt liczny. Wniosek nasuwał się więc od razu:

- Idziemy dalej, ale od tej pory zachować czujność - krzyknęła, wchodząc na pancerz jednej z maszyn by być lepiej słyszalna. Przed nami stoi nieprzyjaciel, który zdradą i podstępem próbuje nas pokonać, ale zwyciężymy go. Niech żyje Imperator !

Odpowiedział jej ten sam okrzyk wydobywający się z tysięcy gardeł. Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z tego, że przynajmniej na swoich ludzi może liczyć.

Szeregi wojsk drgnęły i ruszyły do przodu. Celes zadbała, by wystawić silną szpicę, która sprawdzała drogę, którą maszerowały wojska. Stopniowo, z biegiem czasu napływali kolejni żołnierze z rozbitego oddziału, przynosząc nowe informacje. Ustaliła, bez wątpliwości, że Julia i jej ludzie musieli być oczekiwani, ich przeciwnikiem były liniowe jednostki Królestwa Doma a wróg zapewne przybył do Marandy znacznie wcześniej. Choć nie okazywała tego na zewnątrz, coraz bardziej martwiła się o Julię. Początkowo miała nadzieję, że wycofa się ona na końcu i do niej dołączy, ale minęło już sporo czasu a po Julii nie było ani śladu. Celes wiedziała, że ta dziewczyna nie należy do takich , które by były skłonne uciekać czy poddawać się, podobnie jak ona sama - z drugiej strony modliła się w duchu by jednak tym razem ta skłonność nie przeważyła nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Jej wojska w południe dotarły na miejsce bitwy. Panowała tam ponura cisza, przerywana jedynie łopotem skrzydeł dzikiego ptactwa, które zleciało się tu z całej okolicy. By upewnić się, że wróg nie szykuje kolejnej zasadzki Celes wydała rozkaz dokładnego sprawdzenia okolicy i dopiero, gdy upewniła się, że nic nie grozi jej ludziom, wydała rozkaz zajęcia się poległymi żołnierzami Imperium - ciał ludzi Doma nie było na pobojowisku. Właśnie zastanawiała się nad tym co dalej, gdy usłyszała:

- Pani generał, melduję, że znaleźliśmy ciało pani major.

Zaprowadzono ją do miejsca, gdzie znaleziono zwłoki Julii, leżące w kałuży krwi i błota. Jej ciało było podziurawione kulami karabinowymi i ostrzami szabel, wcześniej jasnozielony mundur był teraz podarty i brudny, zaś rude loki pozlepiane były błotem. Dłoń wciąż była jednak zaciśnięta na charakterystycznej rękojeści szabli. Celes wytężyła wszystkie swoje siły, by nie uronić choćby jednej łzy, w obecności żołnierzy nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

- Pochowajcie ją razem z jej ludźmi - powiedziała - wszyscy polegli mają być przed pochowaniem zidentyfikowani. Imperium nie zapomina o swoich poległych.

Chociaż wiedziała, że traci w ten sposób czas, nie mogła pozwolić na pozostawienie zabitych na pastwę dzikich zwierząt - jej ludzie nie przyjęli by tego zbyt przychylnie, zaś gdy nie zna się sił przeciwnika, nie wolno zaniedbywać niczego i morale własnych wojsk nie mogło tu być wyjątkiem.

Silny zwiad wysłany na rozpoznanie w kierunku Marandy nie doniósł o jakichkolwiek śladach działań nieprzyjaciela. Ta niepewność i brak informacji nie nastrajały jej dobrze, ale teraz nie było już odwrotu. Po zakończeniu pochówku poległych wojska Imperium ruszyły dalej.

Maranda była wzniesiona na wzgórzu, które górowało nad rozległymi równinami półwyspu. Okoliczne pola uprawne a także położone w górach na granicy z prowincją Vector złoża węgla sprawiały, że miasto i wszystkie zależne od niego wioski pozostawały samowystarczalne. W pełni korzystało z tego aż do momentu, gdy kontynent na którym było położone łakomym okiem zaczęło patrzeć Imperium. Sytuacja pogorszyła się dodatkowo, gdy Vector bez sprzeciwu uznało dominację Imperium. Władze Marandy, obawiając się, że wkrótce i ich miasto padnie łupem wojsk Gesthala poprosiło o opiekę Królestwo Doma. Dla Imperium był to policzek ale i wygodny pretekst do rozpoczęcia działań wojennych przeciwko wiekowemu królestwu, które przez długi czas dominowało na świecie. Starcie tych dwóch sił trwało dwa lata. Nowoczesne wojska Imperium dominowały na lądzie, jednak słaba flota nie była w stanie stawić czoła potędze okrętów Doma. Ostatecznie obie strony zdecydowały się na podpisanie pokoju, na mocy którego m.in. Maranda pozostała wolnym miastem, zaś status ten mieli zagwarantować obserwatorzy obydwu stron.

„Wygląda na to, że tym głupcom znowu zachciało się wojny - Celes nie miała nigdy wysokiego mniemania o armii Doma, która słynęła z konserwatyzmu - Dobrze, tym razem nie skończy się tak szybko". Nie bez powodu przez ostatnie trzy lata Imperium rozbudowywało swoje siły, w tym istotną przeciwwagę dla floty wojennej Doma - Imperialne Siły Powietrzne.

Na równinach przed miastem wojska Imperium rozwinęły szyk. Jednostki pancerne pozostały jednak w lesie, skryte przed wzrokiem nieprzyjaciela. Przed rozbiciem obozu nakazała tez przygotować umocnienia naprzeciw miastu. Miało to podwójny cel - nie znając sił wroga zabezpieczała się przed niespodziewanym atakiem, zaś u obserwatorów z przeciwnej stronie wytwarzało złudzenie, że wojska Imperium nie są pewne swej siły a zamiast atakować szykują się do obrony.

Świt zasnuł przedpola wojsk Imperium tabunem gęstej niczym mleko mgły. Od strony miasta słychać było odgłosy marszu, co wskazywało na to, że wojska Doma, mające świadomość swojej przewagi liczebnej, postanowiły przyjąć bitwę w polu. Celes, która niewiele spała tej nocy, już od rana była na pozycjach, rozstawiając swoich ludzi. Przeklinała pogodę, która ewidentnie stała po stronie wroga. Wczoraj deszcz, który skutecznie utrudniał marsz, dziś mgła, pod której osłoną nieprzyjaciel mógł się spokojnie przegrupować. Nie wiedziała nawet dokładnie, jak wielu jest wrogów.

Ciszę przerwał warkot bębnów. To jednostki Doma ruszyły do natarcia. Mgła przerzedziła się nieco i stopniowo wyłaniały się z niej ciemne kształty czworoboków wroga. Żołnierze Imperium zalegli na pozycjach w absolutnej ciszy, którą przerwały dopiero słowa ich dowódcy:

- Ładuj broń – krzyknęła Celes, stojąca wśród żołnierzy, a oficerowie kolejno powtórzyli, niczym echo jej rozkaz.

- Cel... – dając kilka sekund na wycelowanie wstrzymała oddech i uniosła szablę do góry, wznosząc ją wysoko.

- Pal !

Głucha salwa huknęła, spowijając pozycje imperium kłębami dymu prochowego. Ze strony szeregów wojsk Doma dobiegły tłumione przez odległość i mgłę jęki trafionych.

- Ładuj – Cel – Pal ! – kolejna seria komend i kolejna salwa zdziesiątkowała pierwsze szeregi nadciągających wojsk. W tym momencie od strony miasta dał się słyszeć huk, następnie coś ze świstem przecięło powietrze nad głowami żołnierzy Imperium i eksplodowało dalej, roznosząc kilka namiotów.

„Mają artylerię ?" – Celes była zaskoczona – „Skąd ?".

Żołnierze, już bez komend oddawali palby w stronę nieuchronnie zbliżających się szeregów armii Doma. Kolejne dwa wybuchy, teraz już znacznie bliżej świadczyły o tym, że artyleria powoli zaczynała się wstrzeliwać w pozycje swych przeciwników.

- Biegnij do jednostek pancernych – Celes rzuciła w kierunku jednego ze swych adiutantów – Niech rozpoczynają akcję..

Adiutant, młody jeszcze żołnierz skinął głową i pobiegł. W tym momencie miał miejsce kolejny wybuch, tak bliski że siła jego podmuchu przewróciła na ziemię panią generał z całym jej sztabem. Gdy Celes podniosła się z ziemi i otarła pył z twarzy, dostrzegła zakrwawione ciało wysłanego przed chwilą adiutanta, leżące niedaleko i poszarpane odłamkami. Odwróciła się i kazała wykonać to samo polecenie, które wydała tamtemu, kolejnemu ze swoich ludzi.

Krzyki trafianych docierały już wyraźnie do jej uszu i miała świadomość, że wkrótce wróg osiągnie ich pozycję. Pobiegła na pierwszą linię, peleryna powiewała za nią jak sztandar.

- Wstrzymać ogień ! Miecze w dłoń ! – krzyknęła, a odpowiedzi po chwili tysiące mieczy z metalicznym brzękiem opuściło pochwy. Z okrzykiem żołnierze Doma uderzyli na umocnienia. Pierwszy szereg wojsk imperium, będący zarazem ostatnim, stawił im zacięty opór, wspierając się na naprędce usypanych umocnieniach ziemnych. Celes wiedziała, ze na razie jedynym co mogła robić, było wsparcie swoich żołnierzy. Widząc kilu ludzi w niebieskich mundurach Doma wspiętych na umocnienia imperialne, uniosła dłoń do góry i posłała ku nim kilka długich, ostrych lodowych sopli, które przecinając powietrze wbiły się w piersi żołnierzy nieprzyjaciela, zabijając ich momentalnie. Chwilę później była już gdzie indziej, pomagając niewielkiej grupce swoich żołnierzy odrzucić napierającego wroga. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiała, jej wąskie, zakrzywione ostrze niosło śmierć, podobnie jak miotane przez nią z morderczą precyzją lodowe pociski.

Mimo tego miała pełną świadomość, że wróg ma przewagę i szanse na zwycięstwo w otwartej walce maleją z minuty na minutę. Żołnierze Imperium bili się dzielnie i z poświęceniem, dając swojej przywódczyni powody do dumy. Prawdopodobnie tylko lepsze wyszkolenie sprawiało, że jeszcze się trzymali, a wpojona im podczas służby żelazna dyscyplina sprawiała, że nie uciekali, tylko powoli, metodycznie niczym maszyna, pracowali, wiedząc, że nie ma nadziei na odwrót. Na każdego zabitego żołnierza w brunatnym mundurze imperialnym przypadało pięciu uśmierconych przeciwników.

Celes nie należała jednak do dowódców, których marzeniem jest heroiczna acz bezsensowna śmierć. Wciągnięcie wroga w walkę bezpośrednią sprawiło, że umilkła nieprzyjacielska artyleria, obawiając się rażenia własnych wojsk. Według jej obliczeń za jakieś kilkanaście minut losy bitwy miały się odwrócić. Pozostawało tylko wytrzymać te kilkanaście minut, co w obliczu wściekłego ataku było zadaniem godnym najlepszych. Nie wątpiła jednak przez ani przez chwilę w to, ze jej ludzie sprostają temu zadaniu.

Gdy nastąpił pierwszy wybuch na tyłach wojsk Doma, Celes zwierała się właśnie w pojedynku z oficerem nieprzyjaciela. Wydarzenie, na które ona czekała, zaskoczyło jej przeciwnika tak, że na chwilę osłabił obronę, dając jej czas na przeszycie jego gardła na wylot. Szabla wypadła z jego dłoni a on sam z jękiem upadł na ziemię. Kilka kolejnych eksplozji i towarzyszący im blask sprawiły, że generał Chere uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, widząc że jej plan się powiódł.

Wygięta do wewnątrz linia obrony wojsk imperialnych sprawiła, że nieprzyjaciel wszedł w nią, wiążąc się walką wręcz, zmuszając się tym samym do walki, w której tylko pierwszy szereg mógł by w pełni aktywny. Tymczasem starannie zamaskowane wcześniej bojowe maszyny kroczące obeszły pole bitwy i uderzyły z boku, rozgniatając słabe zabezpieczenia skrzydeł wojsk Doma, by następnie wejść prosto na ich tyły i zmasowanym ogniem masakrować całkowicie zaskoczonych żołnierzy w niebieskich mundurach. W tym samym czasie trzy stalowe olbrzymy odłączyły się i zaatakowały rozstawioną na pozycjach pod miastem artylerię, której zaskoczeni artylerzyści nie miała nawet specjalnie czasu by uciec gdy salwy umieszczonych w pojazdach magicznych dział zmieniały ich broń oraz ustawione koło niej pociski w płonące inferno.

Pułapka zadziałała idealnie. Żołnierze Imperium walczyli już spokojniej, wiedząc że sytuacja im sprzyja. Zaskoczeni i przerażeni przeciwnicy albo desperacko stawiali opór do końca albo próbowali się poddawać, jednak w bitewnym zamęcie nikt nie zaprzątał swej uwagi braniem jeńców, zwłaszcza, że armia imperialna miała świeżo a pamięci wczorajszą porażkę. Dlatego też zabijali każdego wroga, nie ważne czy miał w ręku broń czy nie. Skończyła się bitwa, została już tylko zwyczajna rzeź.

Gdy południowe słońce stało już wysoko, równina przed Marandą zasłana była trupami w niebieskich mundurach. Kilka tysięcy żołnierzy Doma znalazło tu swój koniec, do spółki jedynie z kilkudziesięciom żołnierzami Imperium. Zwycięstwo Imperium było całkowite. Po zakończeniu bitwy Celes wydała rozkaz natychmiastowego szturmu miasta, które pozbawione już sił mogących je chronić, padło łatwym łupem rządnych zemsty i łupów żołnierzy. Ogień maszyn kroczących roznosił w pył całe budynki zaś krzyki mordowanych wypełniły przestrzeń.

Pod wieczór nad miastem unosił się gęsty duszny opar, który niczym chmura spowijał ruiny. Słychać jeszcze było dobiegające z różnych stron pojedyncze strzały, ale były one już rzadkością. Większy hałas wywoływały eksplozje ładunków wybuchowych i towarzyszące im odgłosy walących się domów, niszczonych metodycznie przez oddziały saperskie i ciężkie maszyny bojowe.

- Pani generał ! – do kroczącej przez gruzowisko młodej kobiety o jasnych włosach, ubranej w zielony mundur z dystynkcjami generalskimi, otoczonej grupą adiutantów i żołnierzy ochrony, podbiegł podoficer i po zasalutowaniu rozpoczął meldunek:

- Zadanie wykonane. Wszelki opór został już złamany, resztki buntowników zostały zmiażdżone lub poddały się.

- Doskonale. Poślijcie kogoś do stolicy z wieścią o naszym zwycięstwie. Czas szykować się do powrotu – to mówiąc ruszyła dalej. Żołnierz pobiegł za nią.

- Pani generał...a jeńcy ?

- Jeńcy ? No tak...zapomniałam, Zapakujcie ich na jeden z naszych statków zaopatrzeniowych a gdy będziemy na morzu, zatopi się go.

Żołnierz, choć nie należał do świeżo wcielonych rekrutów, wciągnął głęboko powietrze, słysząc te słowa.

- Ale – odważył się dodać – to niemal wyłącznie cywile.

- Cywile, mówisz – kobieta zatrzymała się, oparła fragment nie zburzonego jeszcze domu i przez chwilę bawiła się kosmykiem włosów, który wysunął się spod czapki i opadł jej na twarz – No tak...Jakie ponieśliśmy starty w trakcie bitwy ?

- Niewielkie – odpowiedział jeden z adiutantów – Z doniesień wynika, że nie więcej niż trzystu zabitych i dwa razy tyle rannych.

Rozejrzała się, patrząc na ruiny bogatego niegdyś miasta.

- Trzymać ich w odosobnieniu i wypuścić, kiedy już zakończymy burzenie i przygotowania do wymarszu.

- Tak jest – żołnierz zasalutował i odetchnął głęboko, po czym gdzieś pobiegł.

„Robię się zbyt sentymentalna" – pomyślała – „Imperator nie będzie zadowolony".


End file.
